Foxy Love
by WarpedMinded
Summary: Sequel to 'Kitty Love'. Spike and Xander get turned into foxes! M/M, Lemon, Language, Anthro/Furs.


**Title**: Foxy Love (sequel to Kitty Love)  
**Author**: WarpedMindedYaoi & NightmareAhead  
**Chapter**: 1/1  
**Fandom**: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Pairing**: Spike/Xander  
**Warning**: male animal/male animal,  
**Summary**: Spike and Xander get turned into Foxes!  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own BtVS or any of its characters. We do not make any money from this. We are only having fun.  
**Note**: This is a role-play between WarpedMindedYaoi and NightmareAhead. Warped = Xander and Nightmare = Spike.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Bloody demon!" Spike snarled to himself as he managed to land on his feet after being tossed off the back of the current 'Big Bad' for the fifth time.

"Come on, whelp! I need a better distraction than that!" he shouted to Xander over the growling of the demon.

Him and the human boy had been put together on patrol that night and were searching the woods when they ran into this... thing.

'Would bloody help if I knew what the hell this thing was.'

Xander huffed and crossed his arms, "You know what? I might just not help at all if you talk to me in that tone of voice." He narrowed his eyes at his blonde haired vampire lover.

He didn't want to go out on patrol tonight. It was their anniversary and he just wanted to spend a night in with his lover, but noooo, Spike wanted to patrol and fight the baddies, get a bit of violence in.

"Let's just go back home and tell the others what we saw and they can figure out how to beat it. Please Spike." 'I wonder if he even knows it is our 5 month anniversary.'

As Xander was complaining, Spike had jumped onto the demons back once again and was thrown back off once Xander was finished.

"I ain't leavin' 'til his arse is dead! It's bloody personal now, you ugly, over grown, steroid abusing freak!" his insult seemed to have angered the demon, causing him to charge at the vampire.

Luckily, Spike was fast enough to move out of the way which made the demon crash right into a tree and fall to the ground, seemingly dead.

"Well, that was a might anti-climatic, wasn't it, pet?" he dusted off his hands as he sauntered over to his lover.

Once he was close enough he pulled Xander into his arms and smirked, "We could always make a climax ourselves though."

Xander's eyes were showing that he was angry and betrayed at the same time. 'Oh... yeah like I should really be surprised about this. It's Spike were talkin' about here...'

"That's okay... I'm not in the mood. We don't need to have a climax, I just want to go home and shower, and then go to bed."  He looked the blonde vampire over with sad eyes, "Is that okay with you?"

'Fuck!' Spike mentally cursed at himself. 'Xan is upset about somethin' and he asked about what day it was... Damn, what did I forget?! 'S not his birthday, not any holiday that matters. Shit! It's our anniversary!'

Spike bit at his nail as he trailed behind Xander and tried to think of something he could do at such short notice.

He was about to try and make it up to his lover when he heard a twig snap behind him. Turning around in full game face, Spike looked up into the red eyes of the demon, he _thought_ they had just left for dead.

"Hey, mate. You're looking... good."

Xander turned around to see Spike talking to the demon. The demon snarled something in a different language then snapped its fingers, and then disappeared into thin air.

The brunette felt unbearable pain in his chest as he tried to breath, "Sp..." He collapsed onto his knees and gasped for air, his eyes going wide and filling with tears.

Xander started seeing black spots in front of his eyes. And the last thing he saw was Spike falling to the ground also.

Before Spike could ask Xander what was wrong, he too fell to the ground in pain.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up with a pounding headache. He reached his hand up to rub at his temples, but froze when instead of hands, he saw paws.

"What the bloody hell?" he mumbled, but what came out were strange sounds, like cries and whines.

'What the hell is... XAN!?' Spike quickly got up and looked around himself for his lover. Instead of his human's body he found a fox. Judging by the smell he knew without a doubt that it was Xander.

Worriedly Spike made his way over on four paws and tried to wake his love up by nuzzling and licking him.

"Xan, luv, are you alright?"

Xander groaned as he heard Spike calling his name. "Wha?" He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the white fox in shock. He looked down and saw his body covered in fur too.

"Why us? I mean, why not Willow or Buffy for a change? It was because you pissed off the demon!" he growled and felt his tail stiffening and his hair going on end as he started chattering angrily at his lover. "We are gonna have to find someone to help us then." He sighed and plopped on the ground, too tired, and too sad to try. Xander let out a small puff of air and looked at the grass.

Spike sat down next to Xander and lay his head down on the others. Without conscious thought, a whine started to emanate itself from his throat. Xander had already been mad at him for forgetting their anniversary and now he got them turned into foxes. Without moving his head, he looked around the woods for any sign of the demon.

"I don't see the demons body around, so we can probably just find the prick and have him turn us back," he still felt really bad. "I'm sorry, baby. I love you so much."

Xander couldn't help but forgive Spike, "I know you are sorry. I am too. It was just as much my fault. I love you too." He let out a sigh, his brown body twitching to find some place safe.  
"Can we go somewhere where people or demons can't see us?" Xander asked softly. "I don't want you getting hurt at all." He started whimpering and moving to get even closer to his lover, even though they were already touching.

Spike chuckled softly and got up to lead the way.  
"You're worried about me? I'm William the Bloody, luv. I'm worried about you. But, yea, we can find somewhere safe. I saw a small cave while we were paroling, just up ahead."

Once at the cave, and after checking it to make sure it was safe inside, the vampire-fox stretched himself out and lied down.

"I think we might have to spend the day here, luv. I don't want to risk going after the demon and the sun coming up on us. Not too sure if I can do the whole 'sun thing', in this body."

Xander couldn't help but laugh, "Spike, you're breathing. I think that signifies that you can be in the sun while being in the body of a fox."

He gave a foxy-like grin and moved so he was laying part ways on his lover.

"Remember what we did when we became cats? We started caring about each other and then started fucking," he purred in the blonde's ear, while licking it playfully.

Spike laughed at the memory; that was when him and Xander became a couple and fell in love.

The Arctic Fox quickly maneuvered their bodies so that Xander was on his on his back with him standing above him. He felt his sheath start to swell as he looked down into his lover's eyes. Even as a fox, the love that always showed amazed the vampire.

"Course I remember, Xan. Happiest day of my unlife, that was," he bent his head down and started to lick his mates face just like he had when they were cats, "Was the day I found my mate. Day I started living... well, unliving, in my case." He hated how Xander brought out the romantic sappy vampire in him.

Xander smiled, "You always were romantic. Except when you forgot certain dates. It's okay... I know you don't usually forget them. It just hurt... ya know?" He used a paw and lightly tapped Spike's nose affectionately.

"I love you ya git." He said in a bad Spike accent.

He felt his own sheath pull down as his cock started to extend.

Spike laughed at Xander's attempt at his accent and rolled him over onto all fours. He then mounted his mate and rubbed his cock against Xander's entrance.

Xander let out a contented groan, pushing back against his aroused lover. "How do you think we are gonna change back?" his soft quiet voice asked as he turned his head to look at the arctic fox curiously. "Maybe we can find Dawn again, or someone. I don't think I could stand being a fox for the rest of my life. I don't really know what they do or eat."

He licked Spike's nose and let out a small chattering noise of happiness. "I just don't want to be alone in this. I want you to be with me the whole way," he whispered as he looked deeply into the other foxes eyes. "I love you more than anything. I wouldn't be able to live without you with me."

Spike pushed the thought that Xander was eventually going to grow old and die out of his head.

He got off of Xander and sat down next to him, making sure they were still touching. With his head tilted to the side, he answered, "I don't think it's a smart idea for a couple of foxes to walk through town, pet. Even if we did it at night, there are demons and humans to worry about. I think our best bet is to find that demon and have him change us back. Promise him some quid or something," he mumbled the last part, falling deeper into his thoughts on how to convince the demon.

Xander gave Spike an exasperated look, "How the hell are we gonna talk to him fangless?" he hissed, and immediately regretted it. "I-I'm sorry Spike. This is just getting to me. I had no right to snap at you."

Xander shut his eyes; he couldn't be emotional, not right then. He felt a tear slip down his cheeks and onto his whiskers.

Spike sighed and hung his head; Xander knew how much the chip bothered him. The insults he could hurl back at the human seemed to run from his brain to the tip of his tongue and he clenched his jaw to keep them from escaping.

After a few deep breaths, and when he felt it was safe to open his mouth, he made sure he wouldn't sound pissed and replied, "Figured he would know what we were bothering him about. Don't know about you, but if I had just turned a couple of blokes into bloody foxes and they were ticked at me, I think I might know why."

Xander nodded, and leaned over, licking the pale pink nose. "I love you so much. Even if we don't become human again, I am just glad I have you with me," his eyes wide and sad.  
He moved and lay over Spike's back, warming up the white fox, while sucking on its ear affectionately.

"I ruv woo," he said around a mouthful of foxy Spike ear.

Spike let out a bark of laughter, causing Xander to bounce on him, which made him laugh more.

'Boy always manages to make me smile,' Spike thought affectionately.

"Yea yea. I 'ruv woo' too, you git." He turned his head and licked what he could reach of Xander to show he was joking with him.

Xander let out a happy titter as he nuzzled Spike and cuddled close. "You have no idea what foxes eat, do you? Cause I don't."

He looked around the cave and sniffed the air, hoping to smell something enticing that was eatable. "Do you smell any food in here, Spike? I am getting the munchies."

Spike rolled his eyes and stood up, inadvertently lifting Xander off the floor with him.

"What do they teach you in these American schools?!" Shaking his head in amazement he headed towards the mouth of the cave. "They eat mice, luv. Small critters and such. Huh... kinda like Peaches does," he added, never one to miss a chance to make a dig at his pouf of a sire.

Xander giggled and mouthed Spike's ear again. "E ith a spoofy thire." 'He is a poufy sire.' His paws wrapped around the blonde's body and held on for the ride. His tail moved and tangled with the long white furry tail that was Spike's. Xander felt his brownish/orange tail rub against the white one provocatively.

"That he is, pet," Spike agreed.

After a few minutes of walking, and Spike ignoring Xander's ministrations, they reached a clearing about the size of two football fields. The grass was just high enough in some places to hide their bodies if they crouched and seemed like the ideal hunting place.

With a decisive nod, the white fox bucked the younger fox off his back and onto the ground. Spike turned around and yanked Xander's ear playfully before taking off at a run into the field, looking back over his shoulder with a smirk.

Xander gasped for a little air, and then looked at his lover in shock.

"You dare play that way with the Xan-man? I think not," he laughed and bounced onto his four paws and ran and pounced onto the white fox, but missed because the so called, 'white fox' ran like a cheetah.

"No fair!" Xander pouted as he tried to chase Spike again, to no avail. "I think you are cheating, or you got your vamp strength while you became a fox."

Spike stopped and turned to face Xander. He crouched the front of his body down, his butt and tail sticking up in the customary canine form of saying 'Play with Me!'

"I am just better at following instincts, Xan. Fledges are taught right away to follow 'em. 'S why I don't get you humans, you think it's improper to follow 'em. Bloody stupid."

Quickly, he darted forwards and nipped at Xander's ear, took off again, and then resumed the same 'Play with Me!' pose.

If Xander could blush, he would have been at that moment. Watching Spike stick his butt in the air, and wag the big tail around turned Xander on beyond anything in the world.

"Spike..." he whispered huskily. Then he ran as fast as he could and pummeled his lover to the ground, and pinned him.

"Feel what you do to me," he purred as he rubbed his small arousal against the other's sheath. "Will you play wif me?" He asked shyly, and innocently, like a little kit fox.

Spike smirked and pulled at Xander's ear, causing the other to fall to his side. Knowing an opportunity when he saw one, Spike rolled so that he was standing over his mate.  
With a happy whine, he nudged Xander's leg out of the way with his snout and started to lick at his sheath. Once his love's member had emerged enough, he took it into his mouth.

Xander cried out as he felt the warmth of his lover's mouth encase him. "Ooh… yes suck me."

His tail moved away for Spike to see his hole clenching and unclenching, practically begging for his cock.

When Spike saw Xander's hole begging for him he quickly flipped the other fox onto all fours and mounted him, pushing his cock deep inside.

"God, Xan, you feel so good. I love you so much. Can never get enough of you," he panted as he began to thrust.

Xander let out a purring whine and sighed, "Same goes to you blondie-bear," he teased, and moaned as his eyes slid shut from the pleasure.

Spike nipped at the back of Xander's neck at the dreaded nickname Harmony had given him.

"You are beyond amazing. You're so perfect. You fit right in me perfectly. I love it." He lightly thrust back against Spike and his hole clenched a little around the small cock impaling him.

When the fox under him pushed back and clenched around him he let out a cry and felt his knot slip out of his sheath. Not allowing it to enter, he teased Xander by putting enough pressure to pop in, but then pulling it back.

He leaned his head down so it was nuzzling the side of Xander's and panted, "You want me to stick my knot in you, pet? Want me to mark you as my fox-mate? Cum so far inside you that you'll always smell like me 'n' no other fox would dare go near you? You want that, baby?"

Xander let out a cry and nodded, "Yes. I want everything from you!" He begged, his furry body quivering with anticipation. "I want that knot holding me tight to you, and making me stay connected. It makes me feel complete with you."

"Good answer," Spike grunted as he pulled all the way out and pushed himself back in, knot and all.

The pressure around his cock was amazing, causing him to throw his head back and squeeze his eyes shut. When he regained his composure he started to rock his hips, not being able to pull out even the slightest bit because his knot was so big. Feeling his orgasm on the rise, Spike licked the back of Xander's neck affectionately. He quickly reached his peak and instinctively bit down on his mate's neck, holding them in place as he filled Xan's bowels with his seed.

Xander let out a high-pitched cry as he humped back against Spike's pulsing cock. He felt the tingle in his spine and he knew he was gonna come soon. Only seconds later he started coming on the ground below them. "Yes!"

Once Spike stopped shaking from the force of his orgasm, he let go of his mates neck and went back to licking it. Instinct told him to lift his leg over and turn around so they were ass to ass, his cock still in his mate, but he much rather cuddle.

"Love you, Xan, so bloody much," he whispered into his ear after giving it a slight affectionate tug.

Xander sighed and fell onto the ground in a tired heap, holding his lover up.

"Mmmm, I love you too Spike. Maybe we should go back to the cave and get some sleep. I am feeling a bit tired right now. That was a big workout for me." He chuckled softly, as he turned his head and gave an Eskimo kiss to the white fox.

Spike licked Xander's nose, "Sounds good, pet."

Once he deemed his knot small enough, he gently pulled it out and licked away the cum that spilled out. Standing next to his mate, he stuck his snout up into the air and sniffed out the path they had taken to get here. He quickly found it and was about to lead the way when he rethought his plan and slid himself under Xander. His mate now on his back like when they made the journey here, he made his way back.

The cave still only held their scent, so Spike knew it was all clear, and carried his mate inside. In the back of the cave there was a pile of what looked like grass that he hadn't noticed before. It looked like some animal had made a bed for itself, but a long time ago. He slid his mate off his back and onto the makeshift bed.

It seemed that at some point instinct had take over the Arctic Fox and told him to protect and provide for his new mate. After making sure he was comfortable on the bed, and a quick nuzzle, Spike took off out of the cave and into the woods.

A few minutes later, he returned with gifts for his love. He went into the back of the cave and placed a dead squirrel on the ground in front of his mate. He licked the other foxes cheek before backing up and lying down a few feet away, head down on top of his paws and ears back against his head, he attentively watched to see the reaction of his gift.

Xander felt like he was being watched so he slowly opened his eyes and saw Spike watching him.

If he were human, there would be a goofy grin on his face.

He sat up and looked down at the dead squirrel. His eyes got wide, and then misty. "Y-You got this for me?" he whispered softly, one paw reaching out and pulling the dead creature closer to his body.

"Thank you so much." He was in awe at getting such a gift. "I... I never got you anything." He looked around frantically, "I-I'm sorry." He ran outside and looked for something to pay his lover back.

He found a squeaky mouse someone must have dropped a long time ago, and he grabbed it and ran back.

He slowly crawled closer to Spike and then carefully dropped the gift in front of him. "I-It's a toy. In case you want to play with it. A-And it squeaks too!" He was vibrating with hope that Spike will like the gift.

Spike got up and grabbed the toy mouse, giving it a few squeezes. He would have told the other fox that no gift was necessary, but he had taken off before he had the chance.  
He made his way over to Xander and, protectively and lovingly, lied down on top of him. Much to Spike's regret, foxes could not purr like a vampire or cat could, so he settled for a growl/whimper combination to show his mate all that he couldn't say with words.

Xander let out a sigh of relief as his gift was accepted. He nuzzled Spike's cheek, and nosed against the white foxes furry chest. "Love you Spike." He licked Spike's cute little nose and moved his paws to wrap around the body above him.

"You will always be mine. Even if you forget special days," he whispered softly.

Spike hung his head in shame, "Yea, sorry about that, pet. You know how bad I am with dates. Time doesn't really mean anything to a vamp."

He started to give Xander a tongue bath as sort of an apology. His rough, long tongue moved from the foxes snout, to face, to neck, and then again on the other side.

Xander smiled, "I forgive you. As long as you make it up to me when we are back to walking on two legs," he teased, lightly nipping on Spike's nose. "Thank you for the bath 'Master'," he chattered as he laughed.

Spike growled and bared his teeth in mock anger to hide his amusement. He knew that Xander knew what a turn on it was for a vampire to be called 'master' yet he continued to use it to seemingly tease him.

"You think that's funny, huh?" he asked before he started to nip wherever he could reach, not hard enough to hurt, just to play. As he did this, he lowered the back of his body and rubbed his growing arousal against his mates.

Xander looked down in amusement, "I think becoming animals makes us extra horny." He licked Spike's white ear and playfully bit it.

He let out a small sigh, "I don't know about you, but I really want to find a way to become human again. I want to know if Dawnie will wonder about us? O-or are we supposed to learn a lesson? Mr. Demon! We learned our lesson. We will never hurt or insult those bigger than us...and those magical powers," he called out.

Spike laughed and climbed off of the other fox. He sighed and lay down next to him, his head on his paws.

"We need to think of something soon. Either look for the demon on plan on waiting it out. I'm starting to miss my regular human bits."

Xander snickered and stretched, feeling the pleasant pop as his vertebrae got aligned.

"Mmm. I think we should go and find him. Give him sad eyes and hope he doesn't stomp us into the cement," he sounded over cheerful, and sarcastic. "Really... I think we should find Dawn and get her to tell the others."

He walked out of the mouth of the cave, "Come on Spike."

Spike let out a huff before getting up and running to catch up to Xander. He slowed down once they were next to each other and bumped into the other's side.

"Gonna take us a while to find the Nibblet. And how do we plan on telling her it's us? You got a plan for that, smart guy?"

Xander grinned at Spike, "She only had to look into our eyes when we were cats, and she knew. I have faith in Dawnie." He licked Spike's ear affectionately.

He started running into town and toward Summers' house. Xander bounded up the steps and clawed at the door.

Spike ran up and joined Xander clawing at the door. It was a few minutes before Dawn answered the door.

Looking down at the two foxes at her door, the young girl began to laugh so hard she fell to the floor.

"How... do you two... managed to get into... these situations!?" she gasped out.

Spike growled and walked past her into the house to make himself comfortable on the couch.

Xander bounced on her lap and started to make snarling noises, acting like a demon.

Dawn frowned, "Well... I guess I could go ask Giles about any magical demons. You guys stay here and I will be back in a bit."

Xander sighed and jumped onto the couch.

Once Dawn was gone, Spike climbed on top of Xander and laid down on him. "We should get some kip, love. That was a long run and you need some rest."

The Arctic fox started to lick gently over his mate, hoping to lull him to sleep.

Xander started cooing, and whimpering as his eyes felt heavy. "Sleep with me please?" He let out a deep sigh as he tried to keep his eyes open for as long as he could.

Xander made another cooing noise as he leaned up and licked Spike's snout gently. "Love you."

Spike licked Xander back and whispered, "Love you too, Xan. Now sleep."

Dawn arrived home about an hour later with a flustered Giles in tow to find the couple of foxes asleep cuddled on the couch.

"Shhh, let them sleep while you do the spell," Dawn whispered to the Watcher while they set up to do the spell.

Giles got it all set up and said the incantation clear as day, and when he looked up he got an eyeful of a naked Spike and Xander.

"Dawn, close your eyes." He said exasperatedly, when he noticed she was staring at them, with no shame.

Xander stretched and yawned.

Spike grumbled when the body under him started to move. "Stay still, love. I'll fuck your brains out later, right now I need sleep," he mumbled.

Dawn started to laugh, but when Giles sent her a glare she quickly ran up the stairs and to her room.

"Yes, well, as much as that sounds fun for you I'm afraid it will not happen in this house," Giles said as he cleaned his glasses.

Xander giggled, "Thanks, Giles." He walked over and sat down beside Spike.

Giles gave a slow nod, "Y-yes you're welcome. I will always look out for you dear boy. Well I really have to go, or Anya might scare more customers away." He bid them a good night and left.

Spike wrapped his arm around Xander's shoulders and leered at him, "How about we head home for that fucking I was talking about?"

Xander bit his lip and sighed, "Sure. Let's go." He stood up and grabbed Spike's hand, a little tighter than usual.

He walked with Spike to their apartment and pulled him inside.

**The End.**


End file.
